Momo's Adversary
by HeavyMetalBender
Summary: The Gaang has a new animal companion, and Momo is pissed. Angsty Momo. T for language.


Earthbender for the Rabaroos

 **Prompts:**

\- Momo

\- colorful

\- no dialogue

\- orange ( **adventurous** , enthusiasm, **showing off,** nauseous)

\- yellow (positivity, **bright** , intellect, cowardice)

\- brown (serious, **protection** , friendly, security)

 **Words: 810**

* * *

A sea of various shades of red greeted us as we flew over Fire Fountain City. Even though it was night time, we were able to land undetected. Bright embossed banners hung in in every size along the roads lined with torches to illuminate the shops and housing. We finally had made it after many hours on Appa. I didn't mind, it meant that _I_ didn't have to do all the flying myself, but I did take a dive once in a while to stretch my wings, a luxury no one else except Aang had.

I usually felt indifferent towards most of the gang, except for Aang. But Sokka never struck me as someone who I would _dislike_.

That is, until he bought that stupid fucking hawk.

You see, Sokka had always been an adventurous child at heart, even though I hadn't known him long, it was obvious that he was constantly looking for more ways to make our experience more lively and exciting. Generally, he was a bright and positive force on every person and problem that he encountered, and except when he decided to piss off locals who mistook his humor as degrading.

Or when he decided to have a big _bright_ idea.

He just _had_ to go compensate his non-bending with a new colorful _friend_.

And that _friend_ happened not to like me.

 _Oh Spirits_. I stared up at Aang in wonder as he smiled down at me munching on a fruit I had found in a nearby grove, and then turned his glance back at Sokka, teeming with excitement and energy about the new companion to the squad. He glided over like a dancer towards the disguised water tribesman, and bent at the waist to observe the animal.

 _What the fuck is he doing?_ Aang had bent at the waist to look at the animal from all angles, before starting to pet the hawk perched on Sokka's leather-clad forearm.

My mouth hung agape.

 _That_ fucking _bastard._

 _So I was jealous. And protective. So what?_

Sokka smiled, obviously proud of his _achievement…_ or whatever you would call it. We had learned over our travels that even a dumb _bear_ could procure a pet, although his pet was the _very_ animated Earth King.

Hawkie nuzzled into Aang's touch, and suddenly released his talons to take flight, soaring above the group in an instant. I looked at my food and sighed. Not to be outdone, I quickly jumped up and flew to his level. We weaved between trees and along the side of a building before breaking free of all earthly tethers and into only open air, with only the bright sun and clouds as our companions. As we got higher, he looked over at me briefly, before narrowing his eyes and turning into a full blown free-fall towards the gang.

I did the same and watched as he surpassed me and swooped gracefully back onto Sokka's arm.

I landed less gracefully into a pile of fruit sitting at the edge of our encampment.

Sitting up, broken slices of melon dripped off my face and ears. I looked up at his turned up beak.

 _What a freaking show off._

I took my rightful place on Aang's shoulders and scowled as much as my big green eyes would allow. _That asshat is going down._

The day dragged on with Hawkie finding every which way to prove the superior pet, between doing various acrobatic tricks to entertain the group to stealing food from between my tiny lemur paws.

 _At least I have opposable thumbs._

I started jumping around and doing flips in an attempt to impress the gang that had been _my_ family. Every trick was met with indifference, even Aang was fascinated by the new bird friend.

 _Traitor._

Aang, my bright and shining friend throughout my short little life, had left me in the span of a few moments for a smug dumb hawk.

 _What was Sokka thinking?_

 _Was this a joke?_

This went on for weeks, the hawk taking all the attention and tasks that would normally be towards _me._ Whether it was comic relief, or helping Aang, I was getting sick of this becoming routine.

And as quickly as Hawkie invaded our lives and made mine utterly _inconvenient,_ he was gone. Sokka moped around the camp, but soon found other things to do. Toph continued to pick on the poor guy in an attempt to cheer him up via distraction, and Katara tried to console her brother's inability to keep a girl or a pet attached to him long enough before taking to the skies.

 _No one would ever know what I had to do with it_ , I thought, as I continued to munch on my watermelon as the team lamented about the short lived run of Hawkie in our cast of eccentric characters.

 _Serves that bastard right._


End file.
